Nibelheim Academy (revised)
by AngelZephyr
Summary: Er...I revised this one and this story is composed of 3 different chapters although you'd never know it. It's good...I suppose


Chapter 1- Nibelheim Academy

By: AngelZephyr

Alternate Reality

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII isn't mine 'cause if it was I wouldn't be writing, now would I? I'd be sittin' around on my ass 'cause of the good job I've done, but unfortunately I don't own it so…I'm writing this. Characters belong to Squaresoft as you know and I'm not making money out of this…only for the fun of it. Original characters are MINE…keep that in mind…and no stealing ideas people or you'll be very very sorry!

Important Message: I figured I'd revise this 'cause it sucked when I looked at it. Cloud was being too forward (although it's common in an ordinary college) and it seemed many people had a problem with it…so…I changed it. Only I have part 3 in this one too! ^_^ Maybe 4…I think…and because of this revision, this story has changed quite a bit…

Rating: R- for suggestive themes (requested by justin *glares at him*…actually, he doesn't read most of my stories but he thinks I should have then…so much for requesting, no? If you wanna e-mail him, flaming him or commenting about him, just e-mail [justinflurt_69@yahoo.com][1]. Um…be careful…he's er…flirty as you can see…-_-;; Anyway, this also contains foul language and the such…

@}~~,~~~'~~~~

"Ohhh man! I'm gonna be late! 30 more minutes and I'll miss the tour! This can't be happening! I mean, of all days!! Argh!"

She crawled around her bedroom floor as she started to look for her duffle bag,   
bumping into the closet, her piano, and a few other things. By the time she found   
her bag she was on the floor rubbing her head.  
  
"Oww...next time I'll hire someone else to do it...this is getting a bit tiring."  
  
She took all her necessary belongings and ran out the door, even forgetting to lock the door to the house. _Oh who cares! Dad will take care of it…or…he better! I don't have the time!_

She opened the doors leading into the academy and ran down the halls, looking for the office frantically to ask where her room was. Before long, she stopped immediately when a young, blonde stunning lady stood in her way with dangerous green eyes focused on her. 

__

Either she likes lookin' at people or she's got starin' problems.

"Hello there," The lady said with an evil grin. "I'm Scarlet, one of the best cheerleaders out there. Who are you?"

__

Man! She's a real show-off…I don't think I like her much…what kills me is this: Are there any cheerleaders in college? …Well duh, Tifa, the basketball teams? Ring a bell?

"Tifa Lockhart," _So nice to meet you…not!_

"Oh! You're the one…hm…well, I was supposed to show you to your room but you're quite late."

"Late? Oh…then…I'm sorry." Tifa replied. _Late? I don't think so Miss Priss n' Fluff! I wasn't even close! And sorry? Hah! I didn't mean that either._

"Apology accepted." Scarlet nodded.

__

Apology?! What the hell you talkin' about woman!?

"I'll show you to your room now."

Scarlet leaded Tifa through the halls crowded with kids and was finally inside her room. The room was clean, except for the fact there were no bed sheets and everything was quite…bare.

"You'll be sharing this with," Scarlet took a piece of paper out of her pocket. "Oh. You'll be sharing this room with Cloud Strife."

"Are you kiddin' me?! I mean, I really wouldn't have a problem with a guy sleeping in my room but a whole year?! There **is **such thing as privacy! I doubt I'll be gettin'it with **him **around."

"I'm sorry. No changes allowed." She smirked and left the room.

__

Well fuck you too!

"Fine then!"

Tifa bustled around the room, fixing the room up to make it look more like her kind of room. _Except when there's two beds, I really can't do anything about it…, _she thought and continued on fixing everything. She placed a white bed sheet on the bed next to the window for she called it, _Besides, the boy ain't here yet, _and placed her favorite soft blanket on the top. Her pillows were also covered in white to match everything else. She put her clothes in the cabinets and left some space for Cloud Strife. Tifa sat on the bed and lay down, letting sleep overtake her. 

A little later, some shaking her woke her up.

"Huh?" Her eyes were slightly closed but she was awake completely when she saw the face of a young man. "Ahhh! Pervert! Out, out, out!!!!! I mean it!!" She smacked him with all the strength she had in her. _Don't you know how cranky I am when I get up!? Out! Go away you mangy pervert!!! It's rude to stare at a girl sleeping, don't you know that!?_

"Ow, ow, owww!! Hey, watch it! I'm your roommate if anyone hasn't told you yet!" He hollered.

"My…roommate…? Ahahaha…now why didn't you say so?" Tifa said embarrassingly, scratching the back of her head.

"No problem. You got a good left hook there."

"Oh…thanks…don't use it much."

"Sounds like you do. When I wake up in the morning, I'll have a million bruises and all 'cause of you." He smiled and unpacked his things. 

"Cloud, right?"

He nodded and continued putting away his stuff. When he was done, he was sweating.

__

Boy…and he was only working for twenty minutes…how can he sweat already?

Cloud took off his shirt and flung it onto his bed. Then, taking a picture out of his bag, he placed it on his bedside table. Tifa was confused. There was no picture.

"Um, excuse me but, if that's a picture frame why isn't there a picture in it?"

"Oh! Well, whatever picture that I like this year, I'm gonna put it inside. It sounds silly but that's the way it works for me."

__

Creative…

Soon enough, two boys walked into the room. 

"Hey, Cloud! Didn't think you'd come here." 

"I didn't either, Reno. What are you doing her Zack?"

"Ah nothing. Just the usual…checkin' out babes and such. Did you know that there's this one girl whom I saw this mornin'. Her name's Aerith Gainsborough, but she belongs to Sephiroth and goddamn! Who is that lovely woman sittin' on that bed!" Zack pointed out.

Cloud turned around. "That's Tifa."

"Hey!" The fiery red head exclaimed. He walked up to Tifa and put an arm around her. "How are you miss?"

"Cloud! Get your friend off me!" She yelled, almost busting the boy's eardrums. 

__

Man! I hate them already! What is up with college boys anyway??

"Sorry about that," He picked Reno up and tossed him out into the hallway, then joining him too, bringing Zack along with him. 

__

Finally! Peace and silence…

@}~~,~~~'~~~~ A year later ~~~~'~~~,~~@

Reno walked in the room, belonging to Cloud Strife and his roommate, Tifa Lockhart. Over the year, they had become close friends. Aerith, too, had made her appearances but it wasn't often. Sephiroth…barely anyone heard of him much. Most of the time he'd lock himself up with Aerith Gainsborough and that got him thinking. But him and his perverted mind. It was his own and that's what made him unique. 

Upon entering the quarters of the owners, he leaned against the doorframe, listening to the sound of the shower turned on, the water running down someone. _Tifa, maybe? _He imagined Tifa, wearing no clothes at all, taking a warm shower, enjoying the feel of warm water running down her body. By the time his daydream ended, he was grinning like an idiot. _Hehe…_

To his dismay, it was Cloud who came out, a towel wrapped around his waist. Reno's eyes bulged with terror. He had been thinking of the person who was in the shower and here she…no, he was. 

"What the hell!? What are **you** doing in here?! Where's Tifa?!" 

Cloud perked up an eyebrow, obviously confused.

"I'm right here!" Tifa called out and jumped out from the closet. "Oh hey! Reno!" She ran over and pounced him that he fell to the floor. He grimaced as his rear felt a little pain. _She's gettin' rougher…and damn it hurts!_

Tifa got off him. It seemed to be her greeting now, for she had been doing that to either Reno, Zack, or Cloud. Cloud glared at Reno.

"What are you doin' here anyway?"

Reno stood up. _Damn…too bad he was in the shower…what about Tifa? _

"Oh, nothing. Can't a friend stop by to say an innocent 'hello'?"

"Innocent 'hello'?" Cloud knew him too well. "Innocent" wasn't a familiar term in Reno's vocabulary. Cloud shrugged off the matter and went into the bathroom to change. Reno took this as an opportunity.

"Say Tifa,"

"Yeah?" She had a bright smile on her face, like everyday, but it seemed different somehow…he just wasn't quite sure…he'd have to ask her later. 

"You wanna go out? Just get lunch…I wanna go out. It's a beautiful day as you can see and-" He was interrupted by Tifa's voice.

__

He sounds nervous…not the Reno I know! Hmph!

"Sure." Tifa grabbed Reno's arm and dragged him out of the room. Cloud, hearing this little invitation, sighed and leaned his head against the door. _Too late, Strife…too late…_

Author's Notes: Oh well…I figured it'd be good if I ended the last chapter (although you couldn't tell what chapter it was) as a cliffhanger. Yes, if you didn't notice, Cloud likes her…anyone who's anyone can identify that. PLEASE tell me you know that. So, Reno takes her out…what else can go wrong for Cloud anyway?

Notice: Yuffie does appear in the next chapter…whatever chapter that may be…probably chapter 4 thru something. ^_^

__

   [1]: mailto:justinflurt_69@yahoo.com



End file.
